Szaleństwo
by zywek
Summary: Pewnego dnia nasi bohaterowie wpadają na genialny, w ich mniemaniu pomysł.
1. Chapter 1

Pewnego bardzo słonecznego dnia, gdzieś na dalekiej północy w Szkocji, panowie Christopher, Herbert, Michael oraz oczywiście Harry i Ronald planowali pewien dowcip. Wiedzieli, że mogą spokojnie pozwolić sobie na ten luksus. Syriusz Black zaszył się gdzieś bezpiecznie, tak przynajmniej myśleli. Jedynym ich zmartwieniem teraz była ucieczka Glizdogona, jednak nie wiedzieli, czy mogą coś z tym zrobić, więc rozmyślanie o tym postanowili przełożyć na później.

\- Myślisz, że to się uda? – spytał kolejny raz Harry wpatrując się w kartkę leżącą na stoliku w pokoju życzeń.

\- Stary – westchnął Chris. – Ile razy mówiliśmy ci, że to się nie może nie udać?

\- No wiem – odparł Harry przeciągając się. – Ja po prostu zastanawiam się co będzie, jak one nas rozgryzą.

\- Taaa – parsknął Herbert. – Szczególnie ta smarkula Weasley.

\- Ej! – ryknął Ron grożąc pięścią Herbertowi. – Nie wyrażaj się tak o mojej siostrze!

\- Bo co? – spytał Herbert podnosząc się z fotela i patrząc na Rona wyzywająco. – Przeklniesz mnie?

Ron podniósł się i wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni, po czym wycelował nią w Herberta.

\- Nie życzę sobie tego! – wrzasnął piskliwie Ron. – Obrażasz moją siostrę!

\- Ojejej! – przedrzeźniał go Herbert. – Mały Ronuś nie może pogodzić się z tym, że jego siostra jest żałosną smarkulą!

\- dajcie se siana – wtrącił się Michael. – na kłótnie czas przyjdzie później. Teraz skupmy się na naszym planie.

Ron opadł na fotel. Wciąż był wściekły, jednak wiedział, że Michael miał rację. Mógł przecież obić ryj Herbertowi już po wszystkim.

\- Harry, jesteś pewien, że akurat do Ginny chcesz podbijać? – spytał Chris przyglądając się przyjacielowi

\- Ależ oczywiście! – oburzył się Harry. – Ona jest najlepsza we wszystkim. Przez cały rok starała się nie dać opętać się Voldemortowi… Myślisz, że ja bym sobie z tym dał radę?

\- No pewnie, że tak.

\- Ja mam na ten temat inne zdanie. Zresztą… Lubię ją. Tak uroczo wygląda, jak się rumieni na mój widok…

\- Erotoman – warknął Ron. – tylko spróbuj ją skrzywdzić, to będziesz miał do czynienia z całą naszą rodziną.

\- Ronald, Ronald, Ronald – westchnął Herbert. – niczego nie nauczyłeś się przez ostatnie dwa lata? Potter prędzej sam skoczyłby z wierzy astronomicznej, niż skrzywdził kogokolwiek bliskiego sobie.

***

Harry wpadł do pokoju wspólnego jak huragan. Od samego portretu rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu jednej osoby. Po chwili dramatycznego przetrząsania wzrokiem pokoju wspólnego dostrzegł rudą czuprynę dwunastoletniej Ginny przy stoliku odrabiającą lekcje. Podbiegł do niej i padł przed nią na kolana mówiąc:

\- Kochana moja! Serce me kraja się, jeśli nie ma cię przy mnie… Gdy muszę spędzać czas z Ronaldem, a nie ma cię u mego boku, serce me płacze krwawymi łzami… Gdy boli mnie blizna myślę tylko o tobie, bo wiem, że przy tobie nigdy by się nic takiego nie stało… Gdy zaś jesteś przy mnie, serce me bije szybciej, dłonie me pocą się niemiłosiernie, pragnąc poznać miękkość twego ciała…

Słowa te podziałały na Ginny dokładnie tak, jak Harry się tego spodziewał. Twarz dziewczyny oblekła się potężnym rumieńcem. Upuściła pióro uprzednio trzymane w dłoni i spojrzała na Harry'ego jak na Boga swego. W chwilę później westchnęła ciężko i powiedziała przepełnionym smutkiem głosem:

\- Myślałam, że choć ty nie będziesz sobie ze mnie stroił żartów. Po czym wstała i zabrawszy swoje rzeczy odeszła do dormitorium.

***

\- Susan, perełko moja! – ryknął Chris padając na twarz przed ciemnowłosą dziewczyną. – Nie mogę już bez Ciebie żyć!

Susan spojrzała na Chrisa z odrazą i warknęła:

\- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, ty podły hipokryto!

\- Ależ złotko! – lamentował Chris. – Toż ja mówię najszczerszą i najprawdziwszą prawdę!

Susan spojrzała na Chrisa z politowaniem, po czym pogłaskała go po włosach.

\- Kochanie moje… – odezwała się po chwili. – wiem, jak bardzo mnie pragniesz. Jak myślisz o mnie, a w szczególności o mym ciele. Wiem, co chciałbyś ze mną zrobić. Jednak muszę ci powiedzieć, że jesteś niegodnym mej uwagi gnojkiem!

Po czym wstała i zarzucając włosy na plecy poszła do swojego dormitorium.

***

\- Kate, ty najpiękniejsza niewiasto! – krzyknął Michael rzucając się na kolana przed trzynastoletnią, brązowowłosą Gryfonką. – Me serce bije tylko dla ciebie!

\- Na pewno – mruknęła Kate przerzucając strony książki. – muszę się uczyć, więc mów co chcesz i idź stąd.

\- Chciałbym się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić – lamentował Michael. – spędzać z tobą miło czas na błoniach, spacerować w świetle księżyca… Mieć z tobą gromadkę dzieci i…

\- Czy ty już kompletnie zdurniałeś?! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna wstając z fotela i celując różdżką wyciągniętą z kieszeni bluzki. – Jesteś nic nie wartym, zarozumiałym, tępym, plugawym debilem! Nie jesteś wart, by polerować rączkę mej miotły!

Po czym zarzucając włosami i rozsiewając wokół siebie zapach truskawek odeszła do swego dormitorium.

***

Ron nie miał zamiaru bawić się w te gierki. Lubił jak było tak, jak teraz. Nie chciał znów pokłócić się z Hermioną. Pamiętał doskonale, jak Hermiona się na niego obraziła, jak stwierdził, że Krzywołap zagryzł jego szczura. Od momentu, w którym Harry i Hermiona uwolnili Syriusza Blacka starał się być dla niej jak najmilszy. Bardzo podziwiał Hermionę za to, jak szybko rozpoznała w Remusie Lupinie, ich nauczycielu obrony przed czarną magią wilkołaka.

***

Herbert podbiegł do Emily, wysokiej, szczupłej blondynki i padł przed nią na twarz zawodząc: - jesteś piękna jak wiosna, twój uśmiech rozwesela każdy mój dzień…

\- Też cie kocham – powiedziała Emily. – a teraz zejdź mi z drogi, bo jestem umówiona z Erickiem Whitemanem.

\- Z tym wypłoszem? – zdziwił się Herbert podnosząc się i obejmując Kate w pasie. – Lepiej byś zrobiła, gdybyś umówiła się ze mną. On na pewno nie da ci tego co ja.

\- Co może mi dać ktoś tak niezorganizowany jak ty?

\- Ależ jak to! – oburzył się Herbert. – nikogo bardziej zorganizowanego niż ja nie znajdziesz! Już zapomniałaś, kto pomógł ci odrabiać zadania domowe z transmutacji?

\- Zejdź mi z drogi – warknęła Blondynka. – idę do mojego nowego chłopaka.

Herbert spuścił głowę i podążył do swojego dormitorium. Niestety nie zauważył, że Emily odprowadza go zrozpaczonym spojrzeniem. 


	2. Chapter 2

Przyjaciele postanowili się nie poddawać. Już następnego dnia Harry obmyślił kolejny plan. Mieli udać się do Hogsmeade, wioski położonej niedaleko Hogwartu, w której mieszkali sami czarodzieje po potrzebne im rzeczy. Chłopak stwierdził, że skoro dziewczyny lubią jakieś kwiatki, czy inne tego typu duperele, trzeba im je po prostu kupić i ponowić próby podbicia ich serc. Jak postanowił, tak też zrobili. Udali się tajnym przejściem na trzecim piętrze do miodowego królestwa, skąd mogli bez przeszkód wydostać się na uliczki wioski. Odszukali jakąś kwiaciarnie, w której mogli nabyć potrzebne im rzeczy i wrócili z nimi do Hogwartu, wydając tylko kilka galeonów. Udali się ponownie do pokoju życzeń, by tam w spokoju porozmawiać o tym, co znów zamierzali zrobić. - Gdzie jest Ron – spytał siedzący na miękkim, pluszowym fotelu Chris. – Nie widziałem go od momentu, w którym wróciliśmy z wioski. - A ja wiem? – odrzekł Herbert. – Jakoś nie interesuje mnie to, co ten rudy wiewiór ma mi do powiedzenia w tym temacie. - Uspokójmy się – powiedział jak zwykle spokojny Michael. – Kłótniami nic nie załatwimy. Najlepiej będzie, jak… - To twój plan, czy mój? – rzucił się Harry. - Opanuj się! – ryknął Michael. – Chciałem ci tylko pomóc. Ale jak nie chcesz, to ja już się w nic nie wtrącam i słucham tego, co genialnego masz mi do powiedzenia. - Chyba nie tylko tobie – zauważył Chris. – Ja też z chęcią wysłucham tego, co wymyślił nasz kochany Harruś. - Możemy w sumie spróbować tak, jak wczoraj, tylko mniej dramatycznie – zaczął Harry – i przypominam ci, że nie jestem żaden Harruś. - No jak to nie? – wykłócał się dalej Chris. – dla nas zawsze będziesz kochanym Harrusiem i to się jeszcze długo nie zmieni. - Nie masz szans poderwać Susan – warknął Harry. – Ona nigdy nie poleci na kogoś tak prymitywnego jak Ty. - Możesz nie wypowiadać się w kwestiach, o których nie masz zielonego pojęcia? - A widzisz! – zarechotał Harry. – Ciebie też to denerwuje. - Ależ nie! – stwierdził Chris uśmiechając się szeroko. – Mnie nic nie denerwuje. Po prostu stwierdzam fakt. Bo ja na przykład nie wypowiadam się w kwestii, o której nic nie wiem. - Właśnie, że tak. Mówisz, że jestem Harruś podczas, gdy nie jestem żaden Harruś. - Nie mówię tak – stwierdził Chris. – Ja po prostu mam na ten temat takie właśnie zdanie. - Dobra – wtrącił się Michael. – Przestańcie się wreszcie kłócić. Powinniśmy się teraz zająć czymś zupełnie innym. Sami zresztą pamiętacie… - A jak zapomnieliśmy? – spytał Herbert. Chris westchnął ciężko i rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu. Wbił wzrok w ścianę naprzeciwko i zaczął rozmyślać o inteligencji jego koleżków. Wiedział, że robią sobie teraz żarty, jednak jemu wcale nie było do śmiechu. Musiał zrobić to, na co czekał już od dawna, gdyż bardzo mu zależało na tym, żeby wypaść jak najlepiej. O ostatnio średnio mu to wyszło, jednak miał nadzieję, że dzisiejszego dnia Susan odbierze jego słowa w taki sposób, w jaki powinna je odebrać. Rozmyślania Chrisa przerwał rozszalały Michael, który z bliżej nieznanej mu przyczyny poderwał się z fotela jakby coś go ugryzło w tyłek i z wrzaskiem zaczął biegać po całym pomieszczeniu. - Czego się drzesz! – ryknął Herbert. - Specjalnie rzuciłeś to zaklęcie! – wrzasnął Michael. - ale kto? – spytał Herbert uśmiechając się złośliwie - Ty! – ryknął Michael celując różdżką w przyjaciela. – petrificus totalus! – Ej ej ej! – wtrącił się Chris. – Nie masz prawa używać tego zaklęcia! - Skąd on je w ogóle zna? – spytał Harry. – Przecież tego zaklęcia uczy się w późniejszych latach… O ile dobrze pamiętam. *** Trzynastoletnia Kate już należała do grupy dziewczyn, za którymi oglądali się nawet starsi chłopcy. Nie wykorzystywała tego jakoś specjalnie, jednak jak każda nastolatka uwielbiała krótkie spódniczki i wydekoltowane bluzeczki. Nie chciała jednak na razie z nikim się związywać pomimo tego, że podobał jej się pewien chłopak. Wiedziała jednak, że on nie traktuje jej poważnie przez to, że nie przejmuje się wcale nauką i tak naprawdę na niczym jej zbyt nie zależy. Teraz siedziała w pokoju wspólnym, czytając jakiś komiks. Nie przeszkadzały jej głosy otaczających ją ze wszystkich stron ludzi. Wolała siedzieć tu, niż sama w dormitorium. Była właśnie w dość ciekawym momencie gazetki, gdy czytanie przerwało jej klepnięcie w ramię. Zamknęła komiks i odwróciła się, rzucając wściekłe spojrzenie na Hermionę. Ta jednak wcale się tym nie przejęła i powiedziała: - Michael znów coś od ciebie chce. - A co on mnie obchodzi? – spytała lekko zirytowana. – Niech sobie robi, co chce. Ode mnie niech się odczepi. - Nie możesz z nim po prostu pogadać? - Nie mam ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Oni wszyscy chcą tylko tego samego. - Przecież ty jesteś jeszcze na to za młoda! – oburzyła się Hermiona. – Nawet nie ma prawa cię o to prosić! - Nie chodzi mi o to – wycedziła Kate. – Po prostu oni chcą umówić się, a tak naprawdę to nie wiem, co im później przyjdzie do głowy. - Ale jak im? – dociekała Hermiona. – Przecież oni chyba nie mają zamiaru iść z tobą w kilku na jakąś randkę? - no co ty! Po prostu… Nie wiem, co mu do głowy wpadnie. - No to idź po prostu z nim porozmawiać – powiedziała stanowczo Hermiona podnosząc Kate z fotela. Dziewczyna niechętnie pozwoliła się podnieść z fotela, w którym siedziała i w spokoju sobie czytała i powlokła się w kierunku portretu grubej damy. Opuściła pokój wspólny i od razu zauważyła Michaela. Stał sobie spokojnie, bezczelnie się uśmiechając. Naszła ją ochota, by zmazać mu ten bezczelny uśmieszek z twarzy. Nie zrobiła tego jednak, tylko podeszła do niego i spytała: - Czego chcesz? - Tylko porozmawiać – stwierdził Michael. – Pójdziesz ze mną? - Niby gdzie? - Porozmawiać. - Ale gdzie! – zirytowała się dziewczyna. - No na przykład do Hogsmeade albo po prostu na błonia. - Ja nigdzie z Tobą nie idę – stwierdziła krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Nie wiadomo, co ci odwali i co zrobisz. - Noż po prostu – westchnął Michael. – Myślałem, że choć trochę mnie znasz. - Najwidoczniej się myliłeś – stwierdziła Kate patrząc na Michaela tak, jakby próbowała czytać mu w myślach. Michael również spojrzał jej w oczy i stali wpatrzeni w siebie, jakby nie widzieli nikogo innego poza sobą. W rzeczywistości przecież tak było. Poza nimi na korytarzu nie było przecież nikogo. Po kilku sekundach Michael spuścił wzrok i spytał ponownie: - Idziesz? Dziewczyna niechętnie pokiwała głową i ująwszy Michaela pod ramię, ruszyła z nim gdziekolwiek ten chciał ją zabrać. *** Chris wcale nie miał tak łatwo. Spodziewał się tego, że Susan, gdy tylko ujrzy Kate wychodzącą z pokoju wspólnego po tym, jak Hermiona powiedziała jej, że Michael znów coś od niego chcę bardzo dobrze się ukryje. „Będzie trzeba kiedyś pomyśleć o stworzeniu jakiejś mapy – pomyślał". Na razie jednak nie miał pomysłu, jak ją znaleźć. Postanowił popytać się koleżanek z rocznika, czy może któraś z nich wie, gdzie znajduje się owa dziewczyna. Dorwał w tym celu przechodzącą sobie spokojnie środkiem korytarza Ann Wood. Zatrzymał ją gestem i spytał: - Nie widziałaś… - Widziałam – powiedziała dziewczyna uśmiechając się złośliwie – ale Ci nie powiem. - dlaczego? – zirytował się Chris. – Przecież ja jej nic nie zrobię! - No jasne – stwierdziła dziewczyna. – Już ja was dobrze znam. Zdążyłam was rozgryźć przez te wszystkie lata. Jesteście nic niewartymi czubkami. Obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. *** - Emily! Herbert darł się pędząc za długonogą blondynką przez korytarz na drugim piętrze. – Chociaż mnie wysłuchaj! - Nie mam zamiaru! – odkrzyknęła Emily jeszcze przyspieszając. – Jestem umówiona na randkę z moim przyszłym chłopakiem, a ty musisz w końcu zrozumieć, że… W tym momencie wpadła na profesor McGonagall i obie z wielkim łomotem wyłożyły się na środku korytarza. Herbert wykorzystał sytuację. Podbiegł do Emily, pomógł jej wstać i mocno złapał za ramię, by ta znów mu nie uciekła. - Możesz mnie wysłuchać? – spytał ponownie. - Nie mam zamiaru – stwierdziła dziewczyna. – A teraz mnie puść. Jestem już spóźniona i to właśnie przez ciebie! - Co to za bieganie po korytarzach! – darła się z podłogi McGonagall zbierając swoje rzeczy. – Idziemy do dyrektora! *** Harry również nie miał łatwego zadania. Wiedział, że Ginny jest na niego zła po wczorajszym, jednak nie wiedział dlaczego. Nie pomyślał nawet, że dwunastoletnia Ginny nie chce jeszcze się z nikim związywać. Nie pomyślał, że może być za młoda. Chciał tylko, by to, co wydusił z Rona w ostatnim tygodniu okazało się prawdą. Chciał kogoś kochać i chciał być przez kogoś kochanym. Nawet nie starał się zastanowić się nad tym, dlaczego Ginny zachowuje się tak, a nie inaczej. Zapomniał o tym, że dziewczynę rok temu opętał Voldemort, i że może po prostu boi się zaufać komukolwiek. 


End file.
